


We Spent All Our Summer Nights Stargazing in Paradise

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Smut, he also loves reader very much, jesse mccree is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: McCree and Reader have deserted Blackwatch and are on the run through the American Midwest. They wind up in Colorado and realize just how much they need each other. Starts with fluff and ends with smut.





	1. Purple Sky, Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut! I tried my best to keep reader gender neutral, but they are referenced wearing a sports bra in chapter 1

The oppressive heat of night weighed down on you like a too thick blanket. Air, heavy and warm, sat still under the purple night sky. You turned over on your makeshift pallet, loathing the sweat that stuck to every inch of your skin. Dressed down to your shorts and sports bra, there wasn’t much more you could do to cool down. Your BDU’s and tac gear were folded neatly next to you, as opposed to the rumpled pile of belongings your partner had left. 

The warm body next to you rolled over, moving into your space and burying a stubbled face into your hair. You flinched as the scruff tickled the nape of your neck and let out a groan as hot breath on your shoulder blades only worsened the temperature problem.

“Hey, Darlin,” McCree drawled sleepily into your back. You ignored the man, hoping he would return to his side of the lumpy bedrolls. You and McCree had zipped them together once you realized it would be too hot to do anything but lay on top of the cheap foam, a decision that you were starting to regret as the cowboy inevitably invaded your space. Not even the heat could keep Jesse McCree from cuddling like the deadly teddy bear he was.

The moon was sinking behind your head, signaling the inevitable return of the blazing sun, and all of the scorching light that came with it. You waited patiently for Jesse to overheat and put a few inches of space between you, but he remained flush against your back. He had always been a furnace, putting off more heat than one man should be capable of producing. You had taken advantage of this aspect of his physiology during the winter months, curling up to his side with your head on his shoulder. Now you wished for freedom from his condemnable warmth, pleading for a few hours of rest before you had to move out again at dawn.

The universe mocked you. Jesse flung an arm around your waist and dragged you further into his volcanic personal space.

“Jesse, no.” You futilely tried to pry your way out of his grip. His toned arms had snapped necks and ripped doors off their hinges, you weren’t going anywhere.  
“It’s too hot.” You whined petulantly.

“You’re too hot.” Came the dependably witty reply into the nape of your neck, but the arm around your waist loosened and you wormed your way out of his grip. Damn that charming cowboy and his ridiculously cuddly personality. You had about 4 hours to get some rest before another whole day of travel to hopefully reach a town. Sleep seemed like a pipe dream now. Jesse was already half awake and you wouldn’t be able to rest unless nature decided to turn down the thermostat.

“I never wanna sleep outdoors again.” You complained, lying spread eagle and silently naming the few stars you could recognize. Years of roughing it out in the field had trained you for the worst possible sleeping conditions, but that wouldn’t be enough to keep you from complaining. Active war zones had been more tolerable than this.

“If it were up to me, you wouldn’t have to for the rest of your life.” McCree assured you, “We could hole up somewhere with a really good air conditioner and live a modest existence in a controlled 22 degrees, sugar.” He chuckled and you heard him shift positions.

“Doesn’t America use Fahrenheit?” You asked, a smile on your face. As hard as these past few weeks had been, you were trying to remember a time you felt happier.

“Yeah, they do. I guess we got a lot of things to unlearn.” McCree inched closer to you once again. You knew he was trying to move slow enough that you wouldn’t notice. You did.

“I guess we do,” You laughed breathily, “How many civilians are trilingual and proficient in mixed martial arts?” 

“About as many who can disable government security systems and assassinate a man with cheap lingerie.” McCree shot back, grin audible in his voice. The banter was natural between you two. Easy and light.

“Hey!” You protested, “It was a honeypot mission, and the room service silverware was not going to pierce a carotid artery efficiently enough!”  
McCree had finally made it back to your side of the pallet and was absently running his calloused hands along your bare skin. The gesture was intimate, easy.  
Whatever existed between you two had never been much work. It had been hard at times, and you fought like small children with access to nuclear launch codes, but you had never felt like what you had was wrong.  
There wasn’t a name for what you two had, and you weren’t too bothered to come up with one. Jesse had fought alongside you for years, and you had saved each other's lives too many times to count. The debts between you were too grave to consider, so you always called it at net zero and carried on.  
Somewhere along the road of friendly teasing and unfailing loyalty, with a few near-death experiences thrown in, you and Jesse McCree had formed an unbreakable bond. Your shared experiences brought you together, and your care for each other made you inseparable. You would have fought beside him for the rest of your life. Only you didn’t have to anymore.

Defecting from Blackwatch, from Overwatch, was one of the hardest things you had ever had to do in your life. After years of dismantling governments, assassinating powerful stockholders, and navigating the treacherous waters of diplomacy, leaving it all behind was nearly impossible.  
Things in Switzerland had been crumbling. Almost everyone had noticed it, but no one was willing to speak about it. Blackwatch had suffered so many cuts to budgeting and jurisdiction it was more of a ragtag militia group than a black ops squadron. Captain Amari, practically a mother figure to Jesse, was dead. Fareeha had left to join the Egyptian Army. Reyes and Morrison were backed into a corner by the UN with nowhere left to go.  
It was all going to end soon, and it wasn’t going to be pretty.  
Jesse had asked you to leave with tears in his eyes and his heart in his hands. You had opened your eyes and took one last good look at your broken home, at your shattered family, before taking his hand.

It was not an act of cowardice that had caused Jesse to leave. He was not running away. You knew better than anyone that if Jesse could have saved his family, he would have died trying. By the time he had pieced it all together, by the time he had realized what was going on, it was all too late.  
Leaving was an act of self-preservation. He had asked Reyes to come with him; he had warned everyone he cared about, but they were all too blind or too stubborn. You had considered staying yourself until McCree had explained everything that was happening or going to happen. The truth was enough to convince you to follow him out.

Looking back, you were kind of total idiots. Sneaking off base with all of your possessions and a few stolen items from the armory and supply caches. If you had requested to be released from Blackwatch through official means, Commander Reyes probably would have let you go with no qualms and a friendly slap on the rear. Literally deserting from Overwatch was a dumb move, definitely an illegal one, but it didn’t seem like anyone was making smart decisions these days.

With everything prepared, and a handwritten, heartfelt apology left to everyone who still mattered, the two of you had hopped a passenger flight to Kings Row, and then to New York. Busy cities, easy to get lost in the crowd. Years of espionage training made it pretty easy to go off the grid. Aliases and prepaid cards housed you in different hotels every other night, and a convoluted data trail swept the two of you into the system with little more than a whisper.

The first few weeks had been the long overdue vacation you had always dreamed of: visiting every major city in the Western Hemisphere, switching from hyper train to plane to taxi to rental car, trying every restaurant in every county. Once you and Jesse had seen the world for the first time as regular people and not as soldiers, you had decided to finally settle down for a while, lay low and chart your next steps.

An unfortunate bout of paranoia and caution had forced the two of you to salvage a tiny pre-crisis car and cut a straight off-road course to a small town in the midwest. You drove in shifts for three days straight, taking short naps in the cramped passenger seat. By 0100 hours local time, you both decided it was time to stop to get some real rest. The resulting task of zipping your bedrolls together and shedding layers to combat the warm summer temperatures had left you with a few hours to rest until daylight, but the stagnant midwest air refused to cool down in the absence of the sun.

“At least in the desert, it got cold at night.” McCree lamented. He rarely spoke of his times before Overwatch, and it was even more seldom that he had anything positive to say.

“How would you feel about going back?” You asked, turning on your side to face him. It was dark, but you didn’t have to see him to know his exact expression. You had memorized Jesse McCree very quickly.

“Back to New Mexico?” McCree turned the idea over in his mind. “I mean, I have a history there and all, but there’s not much left to go back to.” His hand on your side stilled and you wondered if you had upset him.

“Is there anywhere you would like to go?” Your voice held an eternity of options. The two of you were free to go wherever you wanted for the rest of your lives. Sure, it would be hard to get by without stable jobs or a permanent residence, but this was your chance to stop calculating every possible risk.

“Gabe and I were in Colorado at one point, the northern part, in the mountains. I remember telling myself I would go back someday. It’s gorgeous up there darlin’. You have to see it.” McCree’s fingers pressed into your skin, gently, instinctively. This was something that meant a lot to him. You knew that you didn’t care where you ended up, as long as Jesse was happy.

“Colorado it is then.” You smiled and placed your hand over his, resting just above your hip bone.

“I’d also like to make it over to Japan at one point.” Jesse mused, thinking out loud.

“Japan?” Your eyebrows raised, “Is this about Shimada?” Neither you, nor Jesse, nor even Gabriel knew where Genji had gone after he left. He and Jesse had been close, despite Genji’s irritable temperament and obsession with revenge.

“Last I checked, Hanzo’s still alive. I reckon Genji’ll turn up in those parts sooner or later.” He paused, “It’s not really my place to play the hero, but maybe someone can talk some sense into him. He needs a lil guidance is all.”

“I highly doubt Hanzo Shimada is going to let an overconfident cowboy be his personal bodyguard.” You teased. “Besides, he’s already being surveilled by Overwatch. It might be safer to just watch that one unfold from outside the blast zone.” You yawned deeply. Jesse was definitely driving first tomorrow. “First Colorado, then Japan, then New Caledonia.” You decided, finally exhausted enough to get some sleep.

“New Caledonia?” McCree questioned.

“I wanna pick a place too.” You whined, “And a tropical island resort sounds like a great idea.” Your speech was slowing as you became more and more tired.

“Get some sleep, darlin’” Jesse crooned. “Tomorrow we can start plottin’ courses for Denver.”

In spite of the grueling heat, you were asleep just minutes later.


	2. Who would I be without you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Reader make it to Colorado. Jesse knows just how to distract Reader from the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty chapter! Enjoy!

Although you and Jesse had literally traveled the world, Grand Mesa, Colorado was one of the most breathtaking places you had ever seen. The two of you had managed to obtain a different vehicle and drove nonstop for several days to reach your destination. It was totally worth it. After renting a small cabin miles away from any recognizable civilization, the two of you relished the fresh mountain air.

You sat with the sun at your back, listening to the soothing not-quite-silence of the wilderness and breathing in the smell of trees. Nothing could touch you out here. Nobody could find you. You had never felt safer. For as long as you had known, your life was strife and hardship. The crisis, the protests, the poverty. Joining the military, then Overwatch, then Blackwatch, had only given you better armor and weapons to fight in what seemed to be a never-ending war. Meeting Jesse had given you someone to fight alongside. Now, you weren’t sure you could ever fight again. You were sure Jesse felt similarly.   
After years of earning your every breath, it felt strange and dizzying and freeing to be completely detached from the world.   
But you _weren’t_ detached from the world.   
You had never felt closer to the world than here.   
You were free from humanity, and the pestilence it brought with it.

“Hey, Jesse?” You turned to where the cowboy was laying next to you, puffing away on a cigar.

“Mhm?”

“Are Omnics a part of ‘humanity’ and ‘mankind’?” You asked.

“Sweetpea, if there was an easy answer to that question, we probably wouldn’t have had a war in the first place.” He chuckled and craned his neck to watch the clouds pass by.

“Oh,” You felt a little ridiculous, “I guess you’re right.”

Despite the crisp air of the high altitude forests, Jesse convinced you to go swimming in the lake with him. The water was cool, but the direct light of the sun contrasted the chill in a surprisingly pleasant combination.  
You had both waded into the water, stripped down to just your PT shorts, giggling and splashing each other like children. Somehow, Jesse managed to sneak up behind you, yanking your shorts off and paddling away like a madman while you shouted after him vehemently. You floated there, stark naked, demanding that he return the garment and threatening him with outlandish claims you would never make good on. He just threw his head back and laughed, the rich sound rolling across the water. You had no choice but to give up, resigning yourself to a fate of nudity.

The afternoon ended with both of you divested of clothing, sprawled across large rocks that jutted out from the shoreline. Your cheeks burned both from smiling so much and the harsh light of the sun. Jesse’s deep bronze skin gleamed in the afternoon glow, shimmering from the residual water droplets that pooled in the crevices of his toned form.

“Is it true that you couldn’t swim when you came to Blackwatch?” You asked, trailing a curious finger along the cords of muscle in his neck. You felt his deep chuckle and swallow of embarrassment under the pad of your thumb.

“Yeah,” He admitted, “I hadn’t ever seen a large body of water that wasn’t for drinkin’ or bathin’ until Gabe took me in.” He paused for a moment. “I mean, there was the river at the bottom of the gorge, but that was more for dumpin’ bodies and stuff.” He placed a lazy hand over your chest, purposeless save for feeling the softness of your skin.  
“Reyes was one helluva swim coach I’ll tell ya that.” He sighed. You were both going to miss your commander. He had been such a good man to the both of you, giving you a home and a family.

“He taught me how to cook.” You admitted, voice soft and eyes pointed determinedly towards the empty sky.

“He what?”

“Taught me how to cook.” You laced your fingers in his. “You know I didn’t have much of a family back home, and the military sure as hell wasn’t gonna give me a course in basic life skills. It wasn’t until I came to Blackwatch that anyone even gave a shit. Gabe and Ana taught me how to cook and sew, just so I wouldn’t be totally helpless when I finally stopped killing for a living.”

“Huh,” Jesse seemed deep in thought. “I guess they did set us up pretty good for whatever came after.”

“I think they had hope that we would be able to find a life outside of all the bullshit.” Your grip on Jesse’s hand tightened. “We should send everyone a postcard, let them know we’re okay. I don’t think they would track us down and throw us in jail if they knew we were happy out here.” 

“I want to know how Fareeha is doing.” Jesse’s voice held a slight tremor. You had known this would be hard on the both of you, but Jesse was the one who had truly lost his family. It was okay for him to grieve.

“We’ll make sure she gets one, and Lena too. We can send them tacky postcards from every city we visit from now on, that way they will always be able to follow us if they want to get out too.” You kissed a tear from Jesse’s cheek, tasting the salt on your chapped lips.

 

Your cabin was small and in terrible condition, but neither of you minded. At this point, anything was better than the Swiss base.

Following your usual dinner of canned pork ‘n beans, you stripped down to your skivvies and grabbed one of the datapads you had swiped on your way out of headquarters. McCree had locked or wiped all of your tech so that it was untraceable, equipping the two of you with enough gear to start your own squadron if necessary. You signed into the datapad and opened up the news for the day, looking for anything that referenced your friends or anything interesting enough for you and Jesse to take on yourselves. Nothing seemed too pressing, but there was an article on Dorado that you bookmarked for later reference.

“Anybody reportin’ on us?” McCree sidled up behind you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and nuzzling into your neck. You recoiled away from his wiry beard and moved the datapad out of his reach in case he made a grab for it.

“I don’t think we legally existed in Blackwatch, so there’s not really a way to say that we disappeared.” You commented drily.

“If they really wanna get us, they’ll figure something out. Jack’s a big boy.” As predicted, McCree reached to snatch the datapad from your hands, for no reason other than to be a nuisance. “Stop lookin’ at all that crap. We didn’t come to the middle of nowhere just so you could keep workin’.” He whined into your ear. You sighed.

“I guess,” You set the device down and turned to face the cowboy, “I’m just worried about everyone.” McCree took your face in both of his hands, rough calluses pressed against your cheekbones.

“Darlin’,” He spoke gravely, “We tried to help them. The best thing you can do right now is take your mind off it,” You nodded from between his palms, watching as a familiar devilish smirk split across his features. “And I think I know just how to do that.” You barely had any time to react as McCree lifted you out of the armchair you had claimed. Latching your arms around his neck, you allowed yourself to be carried the short distance to the bed. McCree gently laid you on the mattress and positioned himself above you. His eyes held a smoky desire that you had seen before but didn’t find any less terrifying even after years of knowing him.

His first kiss was gentle and sweet, pressing his lips against yours. It felt like a lock clicking, or a book closing, or any other perfect match of two objects, and you couldn’t help but wrap your arms around his neck to pull him in closer. Large, rough hands ran up your sides, causing you to shiver. Your thighs were forced apart by one of his, the thick material of his sweatpants pressing into you. His kisses became more forceful, more demanding. You gasped into his mouth, twisting your fingers into his hair. Every thought was pushed from your mind save the sensation of _Jesse_ surrounding your being. His hands grabbed your chest, the texture of his skin on your nipples eliciting a breathless moan from your flushed lips.

You rolled your hips against Jesse’s thigh, desperate for more contact. Your underwear prevented any direct stimulation, leaving you unsatisfied. Jesse pulled back from your lips, adoration in his eyes as he watched your flushed and breathless expression. You trailed a hand down his jaw, down his neck, flattening your palm against his pectoral, feeling his racing pulse. Every muscle in your body tensed in anticipation as he leaned back in. His next kiss was peppered just at the corner of your mouth, followed by several more along your jaw and down to your collarbone. His hands roamed your chest and stomach, exploring the softness on your form that contrasted his hard muscle. You blinked slowly and let out a stuttered breath as Jesse forced his thigh between yours once more. Your hands grabbed at his shoulders, his arms, his chest, clinging to any part of him you could reach.

Once McCree was satisfied with the attention he had paid your chest, he made quick work of your underwear. You watched in anticipation as he slid even lower down your body, your eyes practically watering as you pleaded with the cowboy to do _something_.

He targeted your hip bones first, trailing back up to your ribs, slowly nipping across your stomach. You bucked against him, frustrated with his tantalizingly slow teasing.

“Jesse…” You begged, “Please…” Your voice was breathy and whiny, not anything like the efficient killer you were trained to be.

“Oh, darlin,” McCree’s breath was hot against your inner thigh, “I haven’t seen you this strung up in quite a while. I think I’m gonna enjoy this.” You caught a flash of teeth, a crooked smile, and a raised eyebrow before he ducked in between your legs. You exhaled, glad to finally get some relief, only to feel the light scrape of his beard against your left thigh. He continued with his meticulous trail of kisses, down to your knee and back up the backs of your thighs. You whined and pounded a fist into the mattress, begging for any sort of touch where you most needed it. The next second found your wrists pinned to the blankets, Jesse forcing you to keep still as he breathed hot against your core. You were powerless against him, unable to squirm away from his vice-like grip. A rich, dark chuckle reached your ears and in the next second his mouth was on you.

You cried out and arched your back as Jesse masterfully worked at your core. He pushed against you with his tongue, prodding at your entrance. His hands released their grip on your wrists, choosing instead to grab at the flesh of your hips and ass. Your fingers flew to his hair, pushing his head back between your legs.

The extent to how well Jesse knew your body could be considered a great weakness on your part, but you were only concerned with his obsession with teasing you until you were on the verge of tears and his nearly limitless patience. You lay there, legs hooked over his shoulder, throbbing under the heat and wetness of his mouth with nothing but pleas and gasps on your lips. Jesse continued to move at his own pace. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he slipped one finger into your heat. The instantaneous arch of your back was exactly the reaction he was looking for, and his spit-slick lips curled upwards just as his finger did. 

“Darlin’, have I ever told you that you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on?” 

You were too overwhelmed to respond, but the fondness in McCree’s voice sent a wash of warmth through your entire body. Another finger was pressed in alongside the first. One hand clawed at the blanket beneath you as he crooked both digits inside you. Barely a second passed for you to catch your breath before his mouth was on you once again.   
A sharp cry pierced the quiet cabin; you knew it was your own. Heat pooled between your legs, growing more and more intense with every second Jesse moved against you and within you. You rolled your hips uncontrollably, bucking into his mouth as your body ran after its own satisfaction.   
Every sensation heightened, but your mind seemed to grow hazy as endorphins flooded every fiber of your being. McCree didn’t slow as your legs squeezed around him, bringing him even closer to you. The tension in your core reached a peak, and you shuddered uncontrollably as Jesse continued to move despite the waves that coursed through your veins. Every muscle in your body tensed and you cried out as McCree didn’t stop.  
You spasmed and shuddered until the sensation became too overwhelming and you wrenched your body away from McCree’s hand and mouth.  
Your chest heaved as you lay boneless. A bottle of water appeared in your vision and you felt a strong arm lift your chest so you could take several deep gulps. The haze in your mind began to clear and you nuzzled into Jesse’s chest murmuring thanks and praise against the salty, warm skin there.

A minute passed in such a state. Jesse’s large arms cradling you against him as you regained control of your higher mental functions. After another few sips of water, you found yourself energized enough to return the favor.

You pushed McCree onto his back and tugged the waistband of his sweats down, helping him out of the garment completely before straddling his hips. You were still overly sensitive from his attentions a few minutes earlier, but you rubbed yourself against his length as you placed several kisses along his chest and jaw. He caught your lips in his and you couldn’t help but taste yourself on his tongue. Your fingers were light as you ran trails down his chest and sides, running down over his hips and across his thighs.

You slowly moved down his body, paying special attention to the spots that you knew would rile him up. He was already hard against you, but you figured it was only fair to tease him as he had teased you.  
You positioned yourself between is legs and looked up to see his eyes focused intently on your every move. His pupils were blown wide and his breath hitched as you leaned closer to his cock. Doing your best to imitate his smug grin, you wrapped your hands around his length, feeling his pulse under your fingertips. He groaned as you tugged on his cock, his eyes fluttering and his hands fisting at the blankets.  
You made sure to look him in the eye as your tongue trailed a path from his balls, up the underside of his shaft, to the very tip, before you sunk your lips around the head.

“Oh shit, Darlin’,” He panted, “You’re so fucking good for me, baby.” The praise sent shivers down your spine, and, for once in your life, you were glad Jesse McCree couldn’t shut the hell up. Praise spilled from his lips as you hollowed your cheeks around his length, swirling your tongue up to the tip and then sinking back down, reaching a little bit farther with each turn.

Jesse’s hands came to rest in your hair, twining the strands between his fingers but not pushing you any closer to him. You pulled back and smiled sweetly at the cowboy before moving to place a string of open-mouthed kisses down the side of his cock.

“Fuck, babe.” Jesse moaned, his fingers tugging at your scalp insistently. You slipped his length back into your mouth and hummed as you sunk down. The vibrations caused Jesse to buck up into your mouth as he pushed your head down even farther. You played along happily, letting him set his own pace as he thrust in between your lips. “You look so perfect like this.” He crooned, “I wish you could see yourself, see how goddamn pretty you look right now.”  
You moaned around him again, forcing his words to falter as you tongued at his slit.  
“Jesus fucking Christ I’m gonna come.” Jesse swore, increasing his pace. You tapped his outer thigh in a staccato rhythm, forcing him to slow down and release his grip on your hair. You pulled away from his cock with a “pop” and a gasp for air.

“Condom?” You asked breathlessly, sliding off the side of the bed. Jesse pointed to a backpack on the floor and you quickly retrieved a silver packet from one of the small pockets. You deftly slid the latex over his length and moved to straddle his hips, only to have his hands grip your thighs. Jesse flipped the both of you over with practiced ease, positioning himself over you with hunger and desperation in his gaze.

“Ready?” He asked, positioning himself in line with your entrance. You nodded.  
Jesse thrust into you without much preamble. You were still pliant from your earlier orgasm and he used this to his advantage as he set a ruthless pace. You gasped and wrapped your legs around his waist as he rolled his hips into yours.   
His teeth nipped along your jaw and collarbone, periodically interrupted by him panting into your ear about how wonderful you felt around him.  
“You’re like heaven.” He crooned, nipping at your earlobe. You were at his mercy, gasping into his shoulder as you worked yourself in between the two of you.  
You came quickly, shouting incoherently and clawing at the skin on Jesse’s back. His rough thrusts prolonged your climax, quickly turning to painful overstimulation as Jesse finished himself inside of you.

You both were still for several minutes afterwards, evening out your breathing and heartbeats. Jesse moved first, disposing of the condom and retrieving a washcloth and a few more water bottles to clean you both up with. You took an effortful trip to the restroom before collapsing on top of Jesse’s sweaty body and succumbing to a deep and restful sleep.

 

You woke first the next morning. With great effort, you freed yourself from Jesse’s grip and groggily wandered to the datapad you had left the night before. You figured you could hurry and check the news before Jesse woke up. Swiping open to the page, your eyes were drawn to a small headline about halfway down the page.

“ _Deadlock Gang Member Jesse McCree wanted: $60,000,000 Bounty_

You closed the page and powered off the datapad. Tucking it into your duffel to be forgotten about for the next several days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any tips or suggestions please let me know! I am probably going to update a smutty piece that takes place in the same universe as "Price of Blood" soon. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate constructive criticism, as I am hoping to write more smut for my larger fics in the future.


End file.
